Lighting Moments
by Zhechii
Summary: A One-shot collection of stories gives a glimpse into Laxus Dreyar and Lucy Heartfilia sweet moments. (Ratings might change!) (RnR? please) :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer :**_ _**I don't own Fairy Tail, the genius behind it is Hiro Mashima!**_

* * *

_____**Title : Be Mine**_

_____**Genre : Hurt/Comfort/ Romance**_

_____**Warning : None**_

_____**Rating : K**_

_____**Summary : Once again, Lucy had a broken heart. Because Natsu broke up with **______** Lucy, **_he fell in love with Lisanna. Lucy never lucky in the love.

_____**(one-shot)**_

* * *

**_ I'm sorry if My Grammar is wrong because English Languages is My third Languages after Indonesian Languages and Japanese Languages. Thank You! _**

* * *

_____'Juvia and Gray, Gajeel and Levy, Mira-san and Freed, Cana and Bacchus, Evergreen and Elfman, Erza and Jellal, the last..'_ Lucy turned to the left of the table. Overthere, she saw Natsu and Lisanna kissin___g. 'I can't stand it anymore!' _Lucy left the guild with the agony of a broken heart. Lucy doesn't realize that she followed by someone.

Ten minutes later, Lucy had arrived at her rented house but she really didn't want to go back inside.

Sitting outside of her rented house. "Ugh. Unlucky again. Just me being single Girl," Lucy mumbled to herself. She saw a shadow covering her from the sunset light, and she glanced at the original figure of the shadows.

"What do you want, Laxus? " Lucy asked Lazy tone.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Laxus asked gently.

"You have definitely come here just want to laugh at me, right? Go head. "

"No."

Lucy could not believe what she had just now. "So, You can tell it to me," Laxus said.

"In the guild, a lot of my friends were lucky to have found their true love. While I,..." Tears pricking her eyes, she explained. "I love him, Laxus! I Love Natsu but He was cheating on me, Laxus. With Lisanna." Lucy stood up, wiping away her tears.

Suddenly, Laxus pulled her into his embrace. Lucy gasped.

"Why Natsu abandons me for Lisanna, Laxus? " That blond girl asked.

"I don't know. Maybe you just haven't found the right person or he is stupid guy," he replied.

"I hate like this. I've never lucky in the love. I hate alone. I hate being single."

"Then don't be."

"...What?" she asked, incredulous.

"You heard me. Be mine, Lucy. I vow I will never hurt you. I will never abandon you such as that bastard. I'm always on your side!"

"I know, but it was-"

Her words silenced by a kiss. "Let me show you."

Lucy's face blushed, _'What's wrong with me? Could it be I'm falling in love with This guy or melt by his words?'._

Laxus Dreyar had changed, he was not scary anymore just as Phantom guilds Arc and Fantasia Arc.

Lucy was never alone again because Laxus Loved her and always on her side.

**_The End_**

* * *

I'm sorry. It's just Drabbles, Guys! :)

I hope you liked it!

Give me your reviews! (^ v ^)v

Thanks for reading My story. See you!


	2. Temptation Of Sugar Candy

DIsclaimer : I Own Nothing.

* * *

_I Come Back, Guys. Please Forgive me for I'm late to update the collection of this stories. _

**_Before you start reading it, I'm sorry if you find some grammar or spelling errors._**

**Warnings** : _This is just bunch of LaLu Drabbles so each chapter does not connected._

* * *

_____**Title : Temptation Of Sugar Candy**_

_____**Rating : T**_

_____**Prompt : Lick**_

_____**(One -Shot)**_

* * *

It had started so innocent.

How many times had such treat been enjoyed? Countless times.

Had her mind ever gone in that direction before? Never.

She was innocent, she had no experience what so ever. She was _not_ supposed to have these thoughts. Her body wasn't supposed to _pulse_ with desires just because she could see his tongue.

She had decided that he _was_ doing this on purpose. His pink tongue slowly licking the red lollipop – her favorite- was torture. Was she dying for a _passionate_ kiss from Laxus Dreyar, her boyfriend?

Lucy furiously blushed. Her face flushed as red as the color of lollipops. She had _never_ kissed anyone before, and the one person she desired was _Laxus _? But they weren't even _friends_! Granted they had become closer over the last few months, but that hardly made them courting.

At the image that created itself in her mind, she watched him devour the Strawberry lollipop. The way he lapped at it made her whole body shiver.

She could think of many places where his tongue could – _NO! _

In one jump, she rose to her feet, and rushed in his direction. Laxus was slightly startled by her unexpected out burst. He pulled the lollipop out of his mouth, creating a _pop_.

He didn't say a word, but observed her carefully. Her blond hair was a mess, her eyes were narrowed, and she looked seconds away from blowing up to pieces. He wondered what triggered her fury.

She pointed her finger at him. "I don't want to be licked like a lollipop alright?"

Lucy huffed before walking off, with a determined step. The blond man simply sat there, an eyebrow arched. _'Licked like a lollipop?'_

* * *

_I hope you liked it!_

_Give me your reviews_! (^ v ^)v

_Thanks for reading My story. See you!_


End file.
